Dark Horse
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Sequel to 'All The Right Reasons'. My idea of what happens instead of EW. AUness, sap, fluff, angst and drama. Existing 3x4, 1x2, and 5xR. ON HIATUS! MORE THAN LIKELY FOREVER!
1. When I'm Gone

Ever had a plot bunny get rabies and simply would not leave you alone? Yeah. I did.

Ever had a plot bunny that up and died? Yeah. Me too.

Ever had a plot bunny rise from the dead with a vengeance? Yeah. That's _exactly_ what happened.

So... blame this on rabid mutant zombie plot bunnies.

Disclaimer: I sent my muse to steal the GW boys for me. She came back empty handed. But hey... there's always next time.

Ah... might wanna mention that this is a sequel to 'All The Right Reasons'. My version of what takes place after the series, instead of the original EW. (Um, this is AU, starting mostly right after the battle with Libra) Pre-established 3x4... but, er, Quat's a girl- hence the beginnings of the AUness.... pre-established 1x2, pre-established 5xR. Will probably add in ZxN, MarinaxOC, and maybe others, only minor pairings though (Our pilots are the main pairings... everything else is superficial). 1x2 is the only yaoi couple, though. Reading 'Reasons isn't a requirement, but it would certainly make understanding what's going on easier for you. For instance, if you haven't read 'Reasons, then you might be confused as to Quatre being a girl and some other things mentioned here.

And... er... the last one was supposed to be only 11 chaps, but kinda got away from me, so I'm not even gonna guess on this one. It will use any songs I decide to use, not just Nickleback b/cause it might be pretty long, though not quite as quickly updated. And yes, the title of this fic is the title of a Nickleback CD. (PS... don't own them either, though my sister has a huge crush on Chad. Hmm... my sister has a crush on just about every hot guy out there, eh?) Rating might, might, might go up later on, but it's T for now.

And enough ramblings. On with the show.

**_Dark Horse_**

**_Sequel to All The Right Reasons_**

_**1: When I'm Gone**_

_"I'd never let you down, and even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good..." __**Three Doors Down**_

*Trowa's POV*

I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this. Everyday is like a new day. Everyday, she's there. Burning brightly, like my own personal shining star, a guiding light for only me.

I would give her anything. I would give her everything.

And thinking back on our conversation yesterday, I realize that I have.

She asked me for HeavyArms. She said she wanted to destroy it. My last link to my former life, I'd thought.

And just like always, she knew what I was feeling. She gave me that soft smile, and graced my lips with a tender kiss.

"I know," she said. "But it's not all you've got. You have your friends. You have Cathy. You have me. But it's been months now. Peace is here. We don't need the Gundam's anymore. I want to destroy all of them, and I have a plan to do that. Duo helped me think of it. He's already agreed. And he's talking to Heero. Trowa... I know what you're feeling. I know what you're thinking." She looked up at me with those wide aquamarine eyes, and I knew that she did know. "I understand."

I didn't need to think about it. I pressed my lips back against hers, and returned her small smile.

"Quatre... everything I am is yours, to do with as you please. Everything I am, and everything I was."

I kissed her again. And again. And no more words were spoken.

*Quatre's POV*

I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this. Everyday is like a new day, with him as my sun, my moon, my sky. My light. My everything. I once thought that I'd lost him, but I'm so glad that I didn't.

I knew he loved me. He's said it so often. And showed me just as often with soft kisses and tender caresses. It's been almost exactly one year since we finally defeated Treize Kushrenada, since the destruction of Libra... since my secret came out. It's been almost three months that me and Trowa have been together. We've never gone much further, physically, than those kisses and those caresses. The occasional 'petting session', as Duo was fond of saying. But for the moment, that didn't matter. We shared the same room, the same bed. I was content with waiting... for the moment.

Because I know how much he loves me. And I knew that that love was deep and strong. But I just never understood how deep or strong until he told me to destroy HeavyArms.

I'd asked, and prepared myself for serious 'diplomat' mode in order to reach my goal, but he completely surprised me. It took barely a few sentences from me, and he returned my kiss.

"Everything I am is yours, to do with as you please," he said in a hushed whisper against my lips. "Everything I am, and everything I was."

And then he kissed me again. And again. And again. It was already late night, and we fell asleep, in each other's arms, on the couch in the living room of the hotel we were at for the night. Soon, we would leave for 'home'- the family villa in the desert. But for now, this is home.

The morning light is filtering through the curtains, and I snuggle back into the warmth under me. I don't know how, but no matter how we fall asleep, I inevitably end up sprawled over top of him. He doesn't seem to mind... so I'm not complaining. I hear a mumbled sound, and I smile, resting my head back down into the crook of his neck as he pulls me closer.

I don't have any meetings today... except for talking with Duo and Relena about how Heero and Wufei are taking the whole 'we-want-to-destroy-the-Gundams-by-sending-them-into-the-sun' thing. So, except for that, I have the entire day free. I close my eyes and listen to the strong heart-beat under my ear. With a small smile on my face, I let myself drift to sleep.

I'm not sure how much later it is when I'm awakened very rudely by the alert of the vid unit. As my warm bed shifts restlessly under me, I mutter a few very un-ladylike phrases as I try to make out whose calling.

It's only Duo. It would be wise to take the call, but I can't seem to force my body to get up. I contemplate simply letting him wait.

"We should answer that," Trowa says sleepily.

"Agreed," I return, looking from our position on the couch to the wall. I really don't want to get up, though. I shift just enough to grab the bunny slipper from my foot and lob it at the wall with precision aim that only a former Gundam pilot can possess.

Surprisingly, it actually worked. Trowa's eyebrow raised, and I shrugged as the call connected.

"Eh... Is this a bad time?" Duo asked. His face had popped up on the screen, with Heero standing behind him. Duo had a bemused expression on his face, and Heero's expression was quite blank except for the raised eyebrow.

"Not really," I answer. "I just didn't want to leave bed."

"Bed?" Duo questioned. "Uh huh," he nods with a smile.

I shrug. "Yes. Bed." The fact that I'm on the couch and laying completely on top of my lover never crosses my mind.

"Alrightey then," Duo drawls. "We just wanted to let you know that Operation: StarFire is a go, as far as me and Heero are concerned."

"Really?" I brightened up at this, even leaning up a little. I had really expected Heero to put up a fight.

Duo smirked wickedly. "I, ah, had to barter for it. But it's a price I'm more than willing to pay."

"I don't want to know," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, you really don't," Duo agreed.

"We also thought it prudent to inform you that Wufei has declined," Heero added.

I sighed. That, I'd kinda expected. "Understood,"

"So," Duo asked innocently, "What're you having for breakfast, Q?"

I laugh even as Heero smacks his boyfriend in the back of the head and disconnects the call with a short goodbye.

I'm still laughing when I look down at my lover. That small smile on his lips sends chills down my spine. Good chills.

"So," I ask sweetly, "What is for breakfast?"

I can't contain the squeak when he quickly flips over so that my back is pressed into the warm cushions where he was laying only seconds before.

"You," he responded without a trace of humor in his voice, but a gleaming light in his eyes. I laugh until his lips descend on mine.

Needless to say.... breakfast is forgotten.

tbc...

~~~~~{*}~~~~~

AN: For Snow, for proving that amazing writers make amazing reviewers. Also to turntofacethisway for completely totally putting the plot bunny for All The Right Reasons on life support until I could finish the 1x2 aspect. And to BigSister, because even though she doesn't usually like Quatre being a girl, she still stayed with me through the entire story and reviewed every single chapter. Huggles to all of you and everyone else who loved the other story!

I am still working on How To Save A Life, but I had an excess of sweetness and fluff that I simply had to get out and 'Life' is simply turning too dark and angsty for it all.

Oh, and Please, please, please read my story Psych. I had to log it in the crossovers archive, but it's really really funny.


	2. Here Without You

**AN: Here we go, second chapter! Yay!**

**~~~~~{*}~~~~~**

**Dark Horse**

**2: Here Without You**

_"Everything I know and anywhere I go, it get's hard but it won't take away my love." __**3 Doors Down**_

**Duo's POV**

Yesterday, everything changed. Yesterday, me and Quatre implemented Operation: StarFire. Which was just a silly, fancy way of saying we took a big shuttle, parked our Gundams on it, and sent it with a one-way ticket straight to old Sol. Yup. That's right.

Deathscythe, Wing Zero, Sandrock, and HeavyArms were all loaded up and shipped off. It'll take a while for them to actually reach the sun, but when they do...

No more Gundams.

And surprisingly, none of us seem to be that upset over it. It was originally Relena's idea, but me and Quat took the ball and ran with it, so to speak. We discussed it, and ways to make it happen. Then all three of us went to our respective partners to see if we could talk them into it.

Wufei flat out denied, no matter what faces Relena used, no matter how she cajoled or persuaded. Trowa didn't need any persuasion at all, according to Q-bean. She kinda went starry eyed for a moment, so I didn't press for details after that. Quat and Trowa's love life is something I don't need to think about.

Heero was all for it, after a little explaining. And promises of a few exotic favors of a sexual nature. Eh, Q got really flustered when I tried to explain _that _to her. Girls. I guess apparently she doesn't need to think about mine and Heero's love life, either.

Although I really ought to thank her and 'Leena one day. For all they did to help get me and Heero together. Er, well, they didn't do all that much, so they say. And I really ought to thank that Marina girl too. She's not half as bad as I expected her to be. She alot like Relena. Wether that's a good thing or not remains to be seen, though.

Ever since the day the capital building got bombed, everyone's been on eggshells, sort of. We found out that someone had snuck in a bunch of C-4. Since then, Wufei doesn't leave Relena's side. Me and Heero are pretty inseparable as we search for the culprit behind the attack. 'Lena and Q are all chummy, still, but Q is pretty much glued to Trowa's side. Or vice-versa. I'm not sure which. I don't think they've spent more than a day apart since that whole melodramatic get-together of theirs.

Eh... I guess I shouldn't be one to talk about being melodramatic, huh? Professing your undying love to a mound of granite pillars? Yeah. I guess I ought to apologize to Q. One day. Maybe.

"You're thinking to much," Heero comments from his spot in the recliner with his laptop. I swear, that thing has hardly left his side since 'Lena got if for his birthday a month or so ago (Well... the day she decided to use as his birthday, anyway. We still don't know when it _really_ is) I grin wryly at him- though he can't see it, because his back is to me.

"How can you tell?"

"You're not talking," he points of logically. "Therefore, it means you're thinking to much."

My grin sinks into a softer smile. He really does care. Sometimes, it amazes me how much he does. I wonder sometimes when my feelings turned into this deep love I feel for him? Because I can certainly recall a time when I really wanted to kill him... and a few times that I really tried. I rise from my seat at the breakfast bar, my coffee forgotten as I stalk my prey. Silent as darkness, I creep forward.

His back is to me, and I change my angle of attack so that he can't see my reflection in the screen of the computer.

Barely breathing, I crouch as I gather closer, and closer. Then... I pounce.

**Heero's POV**

"Idiot," I say as I yank my computer up out of the way. He lands stomach down across my lap, laughing.

"How do you always do that?" He demands, rolling over and curling up until he's setting on my lap, like a child. "I know I don't make a sound." No. But he is predictable. I can't count how many times he has attempted the exact same stunt.

"If one knows their enemy, then who needs sight or sound?"

"Are you saying you know me?" His eyebrow quirks up, a grin twitching across his lips. Few things worry me. That specific grin ihas recently become one of those things.

"Of course."

That grin twitches up a notch.

"Ohhhh.... wanna bet?"

"I don't gamble."

It's now a full out smile on his face as he takes my computer, deliberately closes it, takes it from my hands and sets it down.

"Well... it's time to learn a few more things, lover-boy."

He shifts until he's straddling my hips, his lips hovering bare centimeters above mine. It is very testing to keep myself still, but I manage as his mouth whispers over mine.

And then.... the phone rings.

"Damn," he mutters, and similar curses flit through my mind as he slides off of me to reach the screen on the wall.

"Maxwell and Yuy," he answers as the call connects.

Wufei's image blinks onto the screen, and I'm immediately up out of the chair. That look simply does not belong on his face. Eyes wide in horror and pain. Face pale. I think there might be a shimmer of tears in those eyes.

"Status, Zero Five," I demand.

He blinks, and straightens up a little. "There was another attack today. The conference in Munich was bombed."

"Damn," I snap.

"Shit," Duo said at the same time.

"Report?" I ask. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I hear. I've never seen Wufei with such shaky composure before.

"I... Relena," he says, his voice soft and breaking. "They took her."

tbc...

~~~~~{*}~~~~~

**Authoresses Insane Notes:**

**Um.... just had to leave it there. Don't flame me for it. And please reveiw and let me know what you think.**


	3. Gone

AN: WHOOP!!! IT'S Back! I've updated! Yay! *squeals for joy*

**_Dark Horse_**

3: Gone

_"Feelin' like this can only mean I'm sinkin'... Pull me out." __**Daughtry**_

**_~*~*~_**

***Quatre's POV***

Things are getting complicated. For months now, Trowa and I have been together. We love each other, we share a home, we share a bed, and to an extent.... our bodies. But he still refuses to go 'all the way'.

I've learned that communication is a key to our relationship. I learned that the hard way, but I learned it. I spoke to him, told him my fears.

I knew I was quite inexperienced when it came to physical intimacy. Just like I knew he wasn't as _un_experienced. Trowa has been my everything. My first crush, my first love, my first kiss. At the tender age of sixteen, I knew I was young, but far from naive and far from emotionally immature. I knew what was supposed to happen in a relationship as deep as ours, and I was worried because it wasn't happening.

He's lying. He really shouldn't be that naive. He really should know that I can see through his lies like so much glass.

He didn't want to push me, he said.

Well, I think I was doing more pushing in our relationship. I told him as much.

He didn't want to hurt me, he said.

Well, he'd already hurt me far worse than this, I told him. Waking up twice to find him gone... that hurt more than anything.

Tears shimmered in his eyes at the bitter memories, and I felt the pain they caused. But I wouldn't give in. I reminded him of the pain of thinking I'd killed him. The pain of finding him again only to realize he didn't know who I was. The pain of my family's shunning, my father's death. Hell, everything in my life caused me pain. He was the one to take all that pain away.

He didn't want to hurt me physically, he said.

This, I laughed at. He wouldn't harm me in any way, not on purpose, and not out of callousness. Whatever inherent pain came with a man and woman making love was pale compared to the physical fatigue caused by the Zero system. It was pale in comparison to receiving a blunt fencing saber through the abdomen. It couldn't compare to the pain that had come with piloting a Gundam and being a fifteen year old soldier.

I spent two hours this morning talking with him... and yet, I still didn't win.

There is something deeper here than he will admit, and I haven't dropped this yet. This is one of those little tricks we've learned. If we get angry, or sad, or anything, we simply walk into another room to breath, to reflect on our relationship.

So, now I'm standing... alone... on the balcony. Trowa hates when I do this. I've never dropped my soldier training, but I indulge in a few liberties now that I couldn't when the world was at war. And balconies at sunset are one of my most favorite 'liberties', something I couldn't do very often during the war. I stand staring off into the distance, thinking.

The desert is quite beautiful this time of year. After the rains, when the world is still awake and wet, but when you can still see without the driving rain. I can remember one time, long ago. I stood on this same balcony, but not alone. And just like now, I was thinking about Trowa. But then, I had no idea how important he would become to me.

I am silent, until my hand clasps to my heart. Wave after wave of pain wash over me. Physically I am fine... but my heart feels like it is breaking as I fall towards the floor.

I had no idea that I had screamed for him, but Trowa is there, catching me before I can hit the floor of the balcony.

"Quatre," he asks. I can see the worry and pain etched in his face, tinting his voice. Evident in his emerald eyes.

"What is it?" he begs. "What's wrong?"

"I... it hurts," I gasp. I haven't felt such a strong empathic reaction since the war. And I'd hoped that I never would again. I thought Trowa was the only person I was connected to like this anymore.

"Who is it?" He knows what I'm talking about.

"I... Wufei is in pain," I manage. Even after all the time I've spent embracing my ability, I still have no idea how I know that. How I can tell whose pain I'm feeling. But I know it as sure as I know Trowa has his arms around me. I know that for some reason, something has cracked Wufei's emotional armor. I know that his pain is emotional, not physical.

And I can only guess, but there's only one thing that could cause this reaction in him.

"Something," I say, "Something must have happened to Relena."

* * *

***Trowa's POV***

I hate lying to her. I hate hurting her. But it seems that its all I ever do. There is no way for me to make her understand. And she wouldn't understand. Oh, it might seem like I don't give her enough credit. And maybe I don't. She's far from naive, but in my eyes, she is still an innocent. Still blessedly innocent. Her heart is even more scarred than her body, but there's still that childlike grace around her. Yet she's still the most mature person I know.

Such contradiction. That is my Quatre. Still, despite my love... or maybe because of it... I hesitate. I am not afraid of soiling her, like it may seem. She cannot be tainted, even by love. I would gladly take what she offers, and give her every bit of me in return. It is I who I'm afraid of. Myself.

I hate arguing with her. We love each other, but we still have our fights. Sometimes worse than others. I think now might be one of the worst. The sun is setting, and she's outside on the balcony. She knows I hate her standing, exposed like that. But she also knows her own abilities, and is confident in them. She calls me a mother hen and says that I 'baby' her when I profess worry over small things like that.

Maybe she's right. But it's just my nature to want to protect her. It always has been, always will be. That's why there's always a smile on her face when she says it, always a smile in her eyes. I stand here, looking out at her. The fading sunlight reflects around her, casting a cool golden halo around her hair. Her hair's longer now, fluttering to just past her shoulders. Since she no longer has to conform to her assumed personality as the boy Quatre, she's gradually fallen into a more natural seeming person. Shirts and jeans are her favorite things to wear, but she still wears the suits and dresses required by her new role as a figurehead for peace... and a leader in her late father's business.

It late, almost twilight, and as we are on vacation now, she's already wearing her PJ's. A blue tank top with brown and blue printed short shorts. And her favorite slippers... the pink bunnies. They're sweet and childish, and so _Quatre_. The moon that creates a golden halo around her sandy hair glitters in a cool, silvery glow on her alabaster skin. She's beautiful. She's always been, to me. Even when I thought she was a boy, she was still ethereally beautiful. It's slowly metamorphosing into a more adult beauty instead of the childlike cute most people considered her. It's just one of the many millions of little things that have changes in both of us.

Who finds their soul mate at fifteen? Improbable. It has been proven that while strong at the time, bonds formed under extreme hardship and stress are rarely a good foundation for a solid relationship. Especially when you've had the kind of trials Quatre and I have. Especially when you're straight, then fall in love with a boy... only to have them turn out to be a girl.

Maybe that's why we have such problems like this now. We are both much too young to be in such a relationship. And yet I still would not give her up. Never.

I see her hand flutter to her chest moments before she doubles over in pain. Before I've even told myself to move, I'm out there with her, my arms going around her even as she slumps toward the unforgiving floor.

"Quatre? What is it? What's wrong?" I plead, settling her back against my chest, letting her down gently onto the cool ground.

"I... It hurts," she gasps, and I can see the pain in her eyes. I understand immediately. I've seen this look before. I had hoped to never see that look again.

"Who is it?" I ask, knowing that someone close to us is in pain, in turmoil of some kind.

"I... Wufei," she grits out. "is in pain."

The wheels in my head start turning as my emerald eyes lock with her aqua ones. Wufei? I probably knew Wufei the best out of any of the other pilots. Few things could cause Wufei such emotion pain. Few things could cause Wufei's pain to reach across an entire planet to echo so strongly within Quatre's Space Heart.

"Something," she breaths. "Something must have happened to Relena."

~*~*~*~

Authoresses Insane Notes:

Read and review, please. I'd like to know what you think. And sorry about the like almost year between updates. Inspiration for this story just went *poof*. Now my plot bunnies are back! Yay! So please review!


	4. Heart Won't Lie

**_Dark Horse_**

4: Heart Won't Lie

_"Sometimes life gets in the way, but there's one thing that won't change." __**Reba McEntire**_

**_~*~*~*~_**

*Excerpt from a letter from Princess Marina of Azadistan to a friend*

If one has anything important to accomplish, then Sanq is the place to be. And trying to re-establish an entire country counts as important, at least to me. Something like this, like bringing back Azadistan from the dead, doesn't happen overnight, though. That's why I've been in Sanq for such a long time now.

But at least it is far from boring.

My first day here, the adventure started. My slow introduction to a tightly knit family of friends began. I'd spent hours talking with Relena Darlian, the former Peacecraft princess and the current Vice Foreign Minister. But even that didn't prepare me for what I found. The bodyguard she assigned to me, one Heero Yuy, was interesting. I spent a while walking in the rose garden with him, that first day, after the day's conference was over. We had a splendid chat, before we were interrupted by the capital building blowing up.

Yes. The captial building blew up. I told you it was an adventure, did I not?

Well, Heero takes his duty very seriously, and he pushed me out of the way of a crumbling stone pillar. We were separated from another of our small group, and from the lamentations we heard, Duo Maxwell obviously thought that Heero did not make it out of the path of the pillar.

The poor boy, gripped by emotional pain, proclaimed his love to the pillar of stone rubble. Well, as you and I both know, Heero was not dead. And he heard all of this. By some twist of fate, he actually returned those feelings, and since that day the two have been as inseparable as Trowa and Quatre, or Wufei and Relena.

Quatre, a part-owner and public figurehead of a very large corporation, and Relena the afore-mentioned Vice Foreign Minister, acted very shady about weather or not they had anything to do with the unfortunate bombing that left three dead and several injured. They denied all allegations that either I or their respective lovers threw at them. And it turns out, that despite their guilty-looking smiles, they didn't have anything to do with it. Their plan had been to have me make Duo jealous by spending time with Heero. It might have been a good plan, if not for the bombing. And if I had actually known anything about this plan.

Despite the tradgedies arising from the accident, I prefer to look at it as romantic. Several people that worked with the two bodyguards presented much distress and, need I say disgust, at the thought of two males in a romantic relationship. But they both had the support of two very high ranking public idols, so any opposition was crushed and soon, those that opposed it learned to shut up and accept it. As you know, I myself am not against such relationships, so I find their story touching and romantic.

As romantic as the tale Duo has told me about Quatre and her lover slash bodyguard Trowa. He spoke of how Trowa had fallen in love with someone he thought was a boy, and how Quatre turned out to be a girl, and how they'd fought over the lie. About Trowa saving Quatre's life by donating a kidney, and then leaving. About how they'd finally admitted their true feelings and came together as a couple.

I can't really tell you much about Relena's relationship with her own bodyguard. I don't think anyone truly knows what goes on between those two. Under public eye, it seems almost like animosity or apathy between the two. As if they barely liked each other. But out of the spotlight, they act like the best of friends. Which is odd in and of itself, because of Wufei's rather ancient views. But he seems chivalrous and kind to her, which I guess is all that really counts. I must find out more about how those two got together.

The love lives of the people around me have become my new hobbies! It's embarassing to admit, but it's true. I promise to write more in the future, my dear friend.

Lovingly Yours, Marina

*End Excerpt*

* * *

Marina gasped aloud when Wufei gripped her arm. The rubble of the conference room was around her, and she was skinned, bruised. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Relena? Where is she? What happened? Princess... what did they do with her?"

"I... I don't know!" she sobbed. "It was so fast. Oh, Chang... they've taken her! She's gone. They took her."

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to gather. Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Even Noin and Une and Sally was there to support Wufei.

"There's not much we can say," Noin was speaking. "A small contingent of mobile suits bombed the conference hall, and apparently, from what we can tell, they kidnapped the Vice Foreign Minister. We weren't able to track their exact path, but we've gathered that they were heading somewhere around here..." she tapped a spot on the map in front of her. "North American continent. And we don't have the firepower to take on their mobile suits."

"We have Nataku," Wufei said. His tears were gone, replaced by a cool, calm hatred.

"You can't take on all of them by yourself, Wufei," Une said reasonably. "And we still need to do recon. We have no idea if she's even there."

"What about the Gundams?" Heero asked.

"We sent them to the sun, remember, love?" Duo reminded him, as if speaking to a child.

"No, he has a point," Quatre said. "They won't have reached the sun yet. If we hurry... we might could stop the shuttle before it gets too close."

"Hn. Possible," Heero said. "But we need to hurry."

"You can't all go chasing them," Noin said. "We need help to find out more about these people and what they want."

"Agreed," Wufei said. "Duo, Quatre. You're the best choices we have for being able to turn that shuttle around."

"You two were the ones who programmed it. And you're both the best at programming and hacking systems- besides myself. You two should be the ones to go. Me and Wufei and Trowa will have ample time to do recon and find Relena's exact location before you return with the Gundams. In the meantime, we can use standard mobile suits."

"Good plan," Noin nodded.

"I don't like it," Trowa said.

All eyes turned to him.

"There's too many holes in this plan. And it's too vague. And I don't want Quatre in that position of danger. Do you realize how many things could go wrong for them?"

Quatre placed a hand on her lover's arm.

"It's alright," she whispered. "It's my choice to make, Trowa. And trust me... I've gone into far more dangerous situations before. I'm a pilot. Always have been, always will be. That's part of me you love, remember?"

"Don't forget," Duo added, "That you fell in love with Quatre the kick-ass pilot long before you fell in love with Quaterina the dainty little lily of Winner Corps."

Quatre rolled her eyes. "Nice usage of words, Duo... but let me handle this, kay?" She turned back to Trowa, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close.

"Don't hold me back, love," she whispered into his neck, for his ears alone. "Have faith that I'm strong enough to do this... and to come home safe and sound."

"I still don't like this," He whispered back. "But you're right. This is bigger than us, isn't it? I'd just hoped I wouldn't have to fight again. I hoped you wouldn't have to fight again."

She kissed his lips softly. "It's what we were meant to do, love. I know you want to protect me... but life has a tendency of getting in the way, eh?"

"Yeah... but one thing won't change," and he kissed her.

~*~*~*~

TBC.......


	5. I Feel You

**Dark Horse**

**5**

**I Feel You**

_"Another endless day, another seven hundred miles that'll take me further from my home." 3 Doors Down_

Quatre's POV

I can't help but look back; we're leaving Earth behind. And we're leaving Trowa behind.

"We'll be back before you know it, Cat," Duo says beside me. "We'll get the suits, be back in the blink of an eye. We'll save 'Lena and save the world and then you can share the victory kiss with tall, brunette, and bendy back there."

I laugh, but it doesn't really feel the same; it's a hollow sound, empty. Duo pats my shoulder, suddenly not so cheerful. He drops the mask, and I meet his dark, indigo-blue eyes.

"I'm worried too," he admits. "But I know that Heero... and Trowa... can take care of themselves. And so can we. We've done this before, y'know."

"It's different now," I whisper.

"How so? We're older, bigger. Probably stronger. We may have been at the peek of our training back then, but we're wiser for it now."

I look at him. "You know how. Before... we were fighting. We had no real hope of surviving, didn't really care if we lived or died. We have things to live for now. All of us. It's a liability. It's a distraction."

"Now that's not the Cat I know. It's not liabilities. It'll make us even stronger. It'll make us want to live, want to get back. Don't worry, it'll all work out. Trowa knows he's got you, so he's not gonna be all suicidal. You gotta believe that."

I sigh. He doesn't get it. But... he is my best friend and he is trying to help.

"It's not that," I whisper, closing my eyes. "I *do* have faith in him. He won't do anything reckless or rash. It's just... every time I let him out of my sight, I loose him." I admit. It's painful to admit, even to Duo.

"But..."

"No," I snap. "Something always happens. Last time... I almost didn't get him back. I'm afraid, Duo. I'm afraid that one day... I'll loose him and I won't be able to get him back."

There... one of my deepest fears laid down across the table. Duo flicks on the autopilot and turns to me.

"I understand," he states, "But that's irrelevant. If he loves you... then you won't loose him. It's as simple as that."

I look up into his eyes. Can it really be that simple? Gone was his jester's mask, he was completely serious.

"Can I ask you a question, Quat?"

I sigh. "You just did... but sure."

"I got the feeling this past week or so that something was.... off, I guess. Between you and Trowa. Not wrong, but just... different. Did you have like an argument or something? Was it about the Gundams?"

I sigh... I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Duo was close, but still wrong.

"We always have our petty differences," I say.

"But not this... I get the feeling this isn't something like leaving the toilet-seat up or hair in the drain or something. Will.. Will you te..." I know he doesn't want to ask. He'll consider it prying, and he wants to help. "Quat, I'm your friend. I want to help."

Classic Duo. He won't ask me to tell him, but he'll try to convince me to.

"You could have asked," I tell him. "I know you're my friend. It's... It's silly really, but *not* at the same time. Duo... let me ask you a question. Have you and Heero... y'know, went past making out? All the way, I mean?"

He cocks his head and looks at me, almost confused. "Had sex?" he questions. I nod, then he nods back. "Yes, we have. It's a perfectly rational escalation of our relationship. We love each other, so..."

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "Trowa and I... we've.... just not."

"You mean... You and Trowa haven't done it yet?" He seemed just as confused as I felt.

"We sleep together," I say, "We eat together, we *take showers* together for crying out loud. There is no possible way for any relationship to be any more intimate than ours is. And yet... still he hesitates..." my voice trails off. I'm not sure why I'm telling Duo this. I usually try to keep personal matters personal... but Duo is an exception. Duo is Duo; he's like a brother to me. In a family of girls, it's nice to have a brother.

And if not for the fact that she still doesn't like me much, I wouldn't put it past Trowa to seek relationship advice from Catherine. She and I had reached a truce of sorts... she knew Trowa loved me, and for that she would accept me.

Duo was silent for a moment, thinking over my confession.

"And I take it you're insecure over it..."

"No. It's nothing like that. Trust me when I say that I *know* Trowa loves me. And you've seen... we're neither any strangers to heavy petting sessions. I don't think it's me that's insecure... I think.... I think he's scared."

"And you've talked with him about this?"

"Of course. He just... he won't talk with me. He'll evade the subject. Says he's afraid of scaring me, of hurting me. That's part of it... but there's still something else that he won't tell me. And *thats* what's hurting me, Duo. We have very few secrets. I won't say we don't have any... but we have very few. But not about *us*."

It's useless to try to fight the tears. If I ignore them, they'll go away, but if I fight them, they'll just keep falling.

"And you've been forced to separate right in the middle of all this..." Duo muttered. "Quat, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I sigh. "It's just... I just.... I wish I knew what he was hiding."

I look out the window, into space. That black nothingness.

'Oh, Trowa... love,' I think, 'what is so terrible that you can't tell even me?'

I place a hand on my heart as it gives an odd little vibration.

"Trowa?" I whisper. What was that? It's not usual. I've never felt that before. Another tear falls down, unbidden.

I told Duo that every time we part... I end up losing the one I love. I end up loosing Trowa. My heart gives another little twist, and I close my eyes tight against the pain, against the tears.

It's begun.


End file.
